1. Field
Example embodiments relate to nonvolatile memory cells, and more particularly, to nonvolatile memory cells and nonvolatile memory devices including the nonvolatile memory cells.
2. Description
Next generation memory devices include, for example, nonvolatile memory devices which do not require a refresh operation to retain stored data. These memory devices have high storage capacity and low power consumption. These next-generation memory devices may also be required to have a high integration like that of, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a nonvolatile characteristic like that of, for example, a flash memory, and a high-speed of operation like that of, for example, a static RAM (SRAM) or the like. Examples of memory devices that possess the above characteristics include phase change RAMs (PRAMs), nano floating gate memories (NFGMs), polymer RAMs (PoRAMs), magnetic RAMs (MRAMs), ferroelectric RAMs (FeRAMs), resistive RAMs (RRAMs) or the like.